Une tempête de neige , un groupe d'amis et un jeu
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Voici ce qui se passe quand toute la petite bande se retrouve au chalet des Blake pendant une semaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec Bellarke. C'est un AU._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir :)_

* * *

 _\- Allez Clarke ça va être marrant !_

 _\- Je sais pas trop O ..._

 _\- S'il te plait , s'il te plait , s'il te plait ! implora la concerné en faisant des yeux de chiot battu_

 _\- Bon d'accord ._

 _\- Merci Clarke t'es la meilleure ! Tu ne le regretteras pas je te le promets !_

Clarke Griffin regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Octavia. Car le destin avait décidé que Clarke avait un karma bien merdique, son ex petit ami Finn qui avait en tête de la reconquérir était aussi présent. Clarke avait rompu avec Finn après avoir découvert qu'il l'avait trompé. Une seule fois certes mais la jeune femme avait du mal avec ce genre de choses, alors elle n'avait pas laissé passer.

Les parents d'Octavia avait imposé comme condition pour les laisser aller au chalet que le grand frère d'Octavia aille avec eux, étant majeur.

Bien sûr Octavia avait fait tout un cirque en que dans leur groupe d'amis ils avaient deux personnes majeures, Wick qui allait sur ses 20 ans et Lincoln, âgé de bientôt 19 ans.

Mais Octavia dut se faire une raison et accepter que son frère et ses amis les accompagnent. Or Bellamy était certes le grand frère adoré de sa meilleure amie mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle le portait dans son cœur, il l'horripilait avec ses airs suffisant.

Heureusement pour elle ses amis Jasper, Raven, Wick, Monty, Maya et Lincoln étaient aussi ici.

Clarke était assise, épaule contre épaule, à côté de Monty, le plus loin de Finn qu'elle le pouvait.

La porte d'entrée claqua les informant que Bellamy, Lincoln et Wick étaient revenus. Les trois garçons étaient allés vérifier que les voitures n'avaient rien.

\- Vu vos têtes nos caisses sont foutues n'est-ce pas ? fit Octavia avec une moue contrarié

\- Complétement foutues. confirma Bellamy en enlevant son manteau plein de neige

Il ajouta :

\- En plus le réparateur du village le plus proche ne reviendra pas avant au moins une semaine.

\- Allez c'est pas si grave. fit Maya

\- Maya a raison, je veux dire on avait de toute manière prévue de rester une semaine et on le chalet pour nous et il est super grand. Y a aussi pleins de trucs à faire à l'intérieur ! s'enthousiasma Octavia qui avait décidé de contaminer tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur

\- Ba oui, c'est pas comme si on n'avait plus la possibilité de retourner en ville en cas de besoin et que le réseau est hors service pendant une durée complétement indéterminée à cause d'une tempête de neige . lâcha Clarke sinique alors que les autres étaient partis en direction de la cuisine pour rpporter de quoi manger au salon

\- La Princesse est de mauvaise humeur ? se moqua Bellamy en s'affalant sur un canapé

\- La ferme Bellamy.

\- Ou quoi ?

\- Je pourrais hum voyons voir ... t'enfermer dehors et te laisser geler comme le crétin que tu es.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi tu n'arriverais même pas à me pousser.

\- On parie ?

Clarke commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de regretter ce qu'elle disait, en ce moment même, à cause de Bellamy, au-dessus d'elle , qui lui bloquait les avant-bras au sol et la regardait avec un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage .

\- Comme je le disais Princesse, je suis plus fort que toi.

\- Gnagnagna . marmonna Clarke

\- Si quelqu'un nous trouves comme ça, ça pourrait être assez ... compromettant . ricana Bellamy

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix masculine que Clarke reconnut être celle de Finn

\- Rien qui te concerne Finn. fit Bellamy en soupirant d'exaspération

\- Ça l'est si ça concerne Clarke. rétorqua le brun

\- Plus maintenant. Je sais me gérer toute seule Finn. répliqua Clarke en refusant l'aide de Bellamy pour se remettre debout

\- Clarke ne me repousses pas s'il te plait ...

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça encore une fois.

\- Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, nous allons ensemble et tu le sais. fit Finn avant de s'en aller

\- Hey bien ton petit copain est ...

\- Ex petit copain. l'interrompit Clarke

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bellamy, curieux

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. répliqua la blonde en s'éloignant

Mais Bellamy était un curieux, il n'allait pas se contenter d'un "c'est pas tes affaires".

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, à la prochaine pour la suite ;)_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _( et merci pour toutes les reviews, les follows et les mises en favoris ça me fait super plaisir ! )_

 ** _Enjoyez_**

* * *

\- Le réseau n'est toujours pas revenu. remarqua Clarke, la voix nouée

Monty se leva et alla poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui glissant un " _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien_ " inaudible pour les autres.

Il lui sourit et le moral de la blonde remonta quand Jasper la défia à Just Dance, entamant un concours visant à déterminer le meilleur danseur et la meilleure danseuse.

Clarke eut une forte envie d'en coller une à Bellamy quand il afficha son sourire suffisant après avoir gagné. Elle se fit donc un plaisir de lui renvoyer un sourire similaire après avoir gagné chez les filles.

\- Un duel entre les vainqueurs ! s'exclama Octavia, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Clarke

Ils mirent la playlist aléatoire et comme par hasard, Bellamy et Clarke durent danser un duo sur une musique hispanique avec une chorégraphie assez sensuelle.

Pendant un court moment Clarke apprécia le contact de Bellamy contre elle, de sentir son regard ardent alors qu'ils se mouvaient ensemble, ses mains sur elle. Puis la chanson s'arrêta et les bonnes vieilles habitudes revinrent.

\- Pas mal Princesse.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel devant le surnom et alla s'asseoir à côté de Monty.

\- J'ai pris des photos et vidéos, les gars y a du dossier ! Pouffa Raven

\- Mets y sur la télé je veux voir ça. fit Monty avec un grand sourire

Après avoir bien rigolé sur les photos et les vidéos prises par Raven, Octavia posa la question qui peut parfois poser problème :

\- Bon on fait quoi ?

\- Bataille de boule de neige ! s'exclama Raven

\- Mais nan des jeux vidéo. protesta Jasper

\- On n'a pas assez de manettes pour tout le monde idiot. ricana Wick

\- Ha ouai merde .

\- On se peut refaire un Just Dance. proposa Bellamy

\- NON ! s'exclama tout le monde en même temps

\- On est tous crevé Bell'. justifia Octavia

\- Mouais vous avez juste peur de vous faire battre encore une fois.

Un coussin vola à travers la pièce et atterrit dans la tête de Bellamy. Et quand le brun tourna son regard vers elle, Clarke regretta un peu son geste.

Bellamy se leva d'un coup, et une course poursuite commença entre le brun et la blonde.

\- Bellamy laisse-moi ! cria Clarke en rigolant alors que ce dernier l'avait presque rattrapé

\- Compte là-dessus Princesse ! s'exclama le brun en lui fonçant dessus

La course poursuite les avait menés à l'étage et il y avait des chambres. C'est donc pour cela que quand ils tombèrent à la renverse à cause de l'élan un peu trop fort que Bellamy avait pris, ils tombèrent sur un lit.

Il se mit au-dessus de Clarke et lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête et quand elle vit un rictus narquois se dessiner sur le visage de son vis à vis elle sut qu'il allait dire une connerie.

\- Dis donc, je vais finir par croire que t'aimes qu'on soit dans des positions compromettantes Princesse .

\- La ferme Bellamy.

\- Hum hum ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ça ?

Clarke s'étonna à penser que si elle l'embrassait il fermerait enfin sa grande gueule, ou du moins l'utiliserais, pour une fois, de manière utile.

Mais elle décida de ne pas trop y penser, à la place elle surprit Bellamy quand, en poussant sur ses jambes, elle réussit à intervertir leur positions.

\- Okay, t'as peut être plus de forces que ce que je pensais. Finit par admettre le brun

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Sinon t'es bien là ? demanda Bellamy en donnant un petit coup de bassin qui fit rougir Clarke

La jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'elle était assise à califourchon au niveau de l'entrejambe de Bellamy.

Le brun ricana de la gêne de Clarke et, usant de sa force nettement supérieure à celle de la blonde, il se leva et la balança sur son épaule au passage.

Et sur la photo que Raven prit d'eux au moment où ils arrivèrent au salon Bellamy avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé et fit glisser Clarke sur ses genoux. Mais quand la jeune femme voulut se lever il la retint facilement. La blonde finit par abandonner l'idée de pouvoir s'asseoir autre part que sur les genoux de Bellamy au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

\- Bon pendant que vous faisiez je ne sais pas quoi en haut Maya a proposé de regarder des films pour terminer la journée. annonça Raven

Clarke fit une moue mi- gênée, mi- exaspérée après la phrase de Raven mais son attention fut vite captée par le souffle de Bellamy contre sa nuque et le son de sa voix, grave et un peu rauque à côté de son oreille.

\- Dites-moi qu'on va pas regarder un film à l'eau de rose à deux balles ?

\- C'est à cause de toi que les mecs sont stéréotypés. fit Clarke avec sarcasme

\- Pas à cause, grâce Princesse.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens au moins ?

\- Oui

Clarke lui lança un regard du genre "t-es-con-ou-tu-fais-exprès ?" qui fit sourire Bellamy.

\- Bref, on va regarder Paranormal Activity.

Bellamy sentit Clarke frissonner au nom et sa main remonta sur la hanche de la jeune femme pour ... la rassurer ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

Lincoln alla fermer les volets et le film commença.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3._

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_* fait flotter un petit drapeau blanc *_

 _Je viens en paix avec un chapitre pour me faire pardonner !_

 _Bon pour commencer je voulais m'excuser pour cet énorme retard ! Parce que oui manque de temps et d'inspiration ça me fait des retards de plusieurs mois ^^_

 _Passons plutôt à des choses réjouissantes comme les remerciements . Alors je voulais dire merci à_

 _BoKenzie , Cassandra-p13 ; Louwttl ; LucieMalefoy28 ; MaBellarke ; MishyFR , Misslisbeth ; carolinagrillo ; jujuguff ; kyoko-murakami ; et marmel pour vos mise en favoris._

 _Merci à :_

 _ArianeN ; BlackShadoww , BoKenzie , Divergent45 ; Dizalc'h ; Fredanya ; Kikoo100 ; LillyHiip.x3 ; Lixette ; Louwttl ; LucieMalefoy28 ; -JONES , MaBellarke ; MishyFR ; Misslisbeth ; PomPot ; Sunpie ; ; audelie ; carolinagrillo ; jujuguff ; kyokomurakami ; ; marmel , motinmotus et xXSo pour vos follows ._

 _Et bien sur un énorme merci à toutes celles ( ou ceux ) qui ont posté des reviews !_

 _Un gros merci aussi à BlackShadoww qui désormais co-écrit cette fic avec moi , ( d'ailleurs il faut la remercier , elle m'a relançée sur la bonne voie avec ces idées super )_

 _Bref j'arrête avec mon blablabla et je vous laisse profiter_

 ** _Enjoyez !_**

* * *

 _Lincoln alla fermer les volets et le film commença._

\- Ca va ? chuchota Bellamy à l'oreille de Clarke après une dizaine de minutes de film

La blonde acquiesça doucement, profitant de la présence rassurante de Bellamy.

Le brun passa une main dans le dos de Clarke et la rapprocha de lui, de ce fait elle put se blottir contre lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou lorsque le film était un peu trop violent ou effrayant pour elle. Bellamy se mit à doucement caresser les cheveux blonds de Clarke pour la rassurer et apparemment cela marcha car il la sentit se détendre.

Ils restèrent comme cela durant tout le film, et quand il sentait Clarke trembler sous lui ou sursauter Bellamy la rassurait.

Et quand ils enchainèrent avec Jurrassic Park, Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape quand Clarke sursautait, ce que cette dernière avait bien vite vu la faisant bouder. Mais la jeune femme ne boudait pas longtemps Bellamy, trouvant bien utile de pouvoir se blottir contre lui quand un dinosaure décidait de surgir de nulle part.

Une fois que les films furent finit et que les volets furent levés, tous purent voir, Clarke boudant alors que Bellamy un léger rictus mi- attendri, mi- hilare au coin des lèvres. Raven ne put résister et elle prit discrètement une photo d'eux, Wick la couvrant pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse voir.

Finn jeta un regard noir à Bellamy et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un discret salut du majeur de manière à ce que seul Finn le voie quand il vit ce dernier le fusiller du regard.

Clarke se leva et alla à la cuisine avec Wick et Monty pour manger un bout, et non Bellamy ne fut pas déçu de ne plus avoir la blonde sur ses genoux c'est totalement faux.

\- T'as pas eu trop peur ? demanda Monty avant de croquer dans son sandwich

Clarke haussa un sourcil, incitant implicitement à Monty de développer.

\- Le premier film.

\- Hein okay, non ça va.

\- Moi je dis que Bell n'y est pas pour rien. taquina Wick en allant chatouiller la blonde

\- Quoi ? Nan mais n'importe quoi ...

Ne sachant plus quoi dire Clarke imita Monty en croquant dans un sandwich.

\- BON LES MORFALES VOUS REVENEZ OU QUOI !? ET RAMMENEZ UN TRUC A BOIRE ET DES VERRES !

La voix d'Octavia retentit, prouvant encore une fois que la jeune Blake avait de la voix.

Les trois compères revinrent au salon avec une bouteille d'alcool, Wick et Monty ayant pris des verres, devinant le projet de la jeune Blake. Tout le monde était assis en rond par terre en conséquent il leur fut assez facile de deviner l'utilisation de la bouteille.

\- Ha ba vous êtes mignons comme ça. ricana Clarke

\- Comme toujours Princesse. ne put s'empêcher de répondre Bellamy

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel au surnom et lança un coussin dans la tête de Bellamy, qui y rattrapa avec un rictus narquois.

\- Loupé Princesse. ricana l'aîné des Blake

Alors qu'Octavia s'apprêtait à parler, un couinement surpris l'en empêcha. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir Clarke les yeux écarquillés sur les genoux de Bellamy.

\- Bellamy prévient quand tu fais ça ! s'offusqua Clarke

\- Ba bien sûr, pour te dire quoi ? ricana le concerné

\- Je sais pas moi, avertis au moins.

\- Attention Clarke je vais te faire tomber ? Y a plus de surprise après.

\- Oui mais même.

\- Ho le vieux couple ! finit par s'exclamer Octavia pour capter leur attention

\- Quoi ?! répliquèrent les deux concernés dans une synchronisation parfaite

\- Vous êtes juste hallucinant. commenta Raven l'air à moitié impressionnée, à moitié blasée

\- Bref je disais ...

Clarke essaya de se retenir de rire, vraiment. Mais quand Bellamy se met à lui faire des guillis ça devient vraiment compliqué.

Ce fut une attaque de coussin qui stoppa l'aîné des Blake, qui ne manqua pas de faire une bitchface mémorable, les mains toujours sur les hanches de Clarke .

\- Je disais donc qu'on pouvait commencer. finit enfin Octavia qui brandit la bouteille avec un grand sourire

\- Hum c'est quoi comme jeu ? demanda timidement Maya

\- Le "je n'ai jamais ". répondit Wick

\- Si elle n'y a jamais joué c'est pas le nom qui va l'aider. fit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel de manière exagérée pour bien embêter son blond préféré

Qui d'ailleurs riposta à cet outrage de levage d'yeux au ciel en l'attaquant avec des chatouilles et de légers baisers dans le cou, connaissant parfaitement les points faibles de sa copine.

\- Pour faire simple, on pose tous une question, si tu l'as déjà fait tu bois sinon t'es tranquille. expliqua Jasper

\- Oh okay.

\- Bon on commence, on fait un joli cercle autour de la bouteille, allez, allez. fit Wick avec de grands gestes des bras

\- Clarke ça sous entends que tu descendes des genoux de Bellamy. fit Raven avec rictus narquois

\- C'est lui qui me tient. répondit la concernée du tac au tac

Et au lieu de nier cette affirmation, l'aîné des Blake eu un grand sourire en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme. Mais il finit par la laisser aller s'asseoir à côté de Monty après s'être fait trucider du regard par sa petite sœur.

\- Je commence ! Je n'ai jamais été bourré.

\- Sérieux Raven ? Tu veux qu'on le soit en trois tours justement ? ricana Wick en imitant les autres qui buvaient

Le jeu continua, les questions posées étant plus loufoques qu'autre choses. Mais il n'empêche que les verres s'étaient bien enchainés quand Clarke prit la parole d'un élan d'ivresse mal controlé :

\- Okay à moi ! Je n'ai pas peur que mon père qui est dans le coma en ce moment même meurt !

Clarke avait les idées trop embrouillées par l'alcool pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit mais quand un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce elle se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Bon on a assez joué. décréta Bellamy d'une voix sombre

Le brun se leva et attrapa Clarke au passage pour la porter jusqu'à l'étage alors que les autres restaient silencieux.

\- Bellamyyyy on va ouuuu ?

\- Dans ta chambre Princesse , tu as besoin de dormir .

\- Okkaayy.

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Après avoir déposé et bordé Clarke, Bellamy jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme déjà profondément endormie dans son lit._

 _\- Bonne nuit Princesse._

* * *

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)_

 _Juste comme ça , vous avez des_ _s hypothèses sur pourquoi le père de Clarke est dans le coma ?_

 _Grâce à BlackShadoww précédement citée , les idées ne manquent pas donc l'attente pour le chapitre 4 sera normalement beaucoup moins longue ._

 _Comment imaginez vous la suite ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses dans les reviews car rien écrit alors qui sait peut être que votre idée sera reprise ;)_

 _Bon je vous dit à la prochaine !_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


	4. Oui vous ne rêvez pas le chapitre est là

_*DRAPEAU BLANC OUI JE SUIS TREEEEESSSSSS EN RETARD*_

 _Alors comment vous dire, je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre. Là je ne suis même plus au stade du retard, faudrait inventer un mot ^^'_

 _Pourquoi autant de temps ? Hey bien quand j'avais le temps je n'avais pas d'inspiration et quand j'avais l'inspiration je n'avais pas le temps donc ça fait un combo pas tiptop._

 _DETAIL TRES IMPORTANT : j'ai fais quelques modifs (légères hein) sur les chapitres précédents_

 _Je pense que vous avez déjà pas mal attendu donc je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

 _\- On devrait aller réveiller Clarke non ? demanda Wick alors que tout le monde entamait son petit déjeuner_

 _\- J'y vais. déclara Bellamy_

 _Clarke était toujours profondément endormie quand l'aîné des Blake ouvrit doucement la porte pour se glisser dans la pièce sans faire de bruit._

 _Le plus âgé s'assit sur le bord du lit et contempla sa cadette, qui semblait paisible, toujours dans les bras de Morphée._

 _Bellamy remit avec douceur une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Clarke avant de laisser sa main déposer une caresse sur la pommette de cette dernière ce qui réveilla la jolie blonde._

 _\- Bellamy ? demanda la cadette en papillonnant des yeux_

 _\- Salut Princesse._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea la jeune femme en s'asseyant après avoir laissé échapper un bâillement_

 _\- Je suis venu te réveiller._

 _\- Ha. Euh merci. rougit la jeune femme_

 _L'aîné des Blake sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par Clarke qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à sortir du lit son estomac étant quant à lui déjà bien réveillé._

 _OoOoOoO_

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, les gueules de bois étant de sortie ce matin-là.

Mais une fois les estomacs de la petite bande remplis, le calme disparut, laissant place à l'euphorie habituelle qui rythmait le temps que le petit groupe passait ensemble.

Il fut rapidement décidé qu'il fallait profiter que la tempête se soit arrêtée pour le moment. Et après s'être tous habillé tant bien que mal, certaines personnes ne résistant pas à la tentation de faire suer le monde en piquant des vêtements pour courir de partout dans la maison avec , ils sortirent afin de profiter de la neige.

Bien évidemment à peine la petite bande fut elle dehors que les boules de neiges et les rouler bouler dans la neige du au courses poursuites commencèrent.

\- Bellamy si tu fais ça je te jure que je t'atomise. prévint Clarke en commençant à reculer

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. ricana le brun avant de s'élancer

S'en suivit une course poursuite qui se finit magistralement avec Bellamy et Clarke roulant dans la neige en criant.

\- Je rêve pas là. fit Jasper en ouvrant grand la bouche

\- Oui Bellamy aussi a crié. confirma Lincoln

\- Raven j'espère que t'as filmé ça ! s'enthousiasma Octavia

\- Evidemment, je film tout moi. se vanta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures de batailles de boules de neiges et que tout le monde eut déclaré forfait face au trio de la terreur composée de Clarke, Octavia et Raven que le petit groupe se décida à rentrer pour manger.

C'est donc guidé par leurs estomacs que la petite bande se précipita à l'intérieur avant de se rendre compte d'un petit détail.

Qui allait cuisiner ?

\- Pas Jasper ! implorèrent Monty et Clarke qui avaient déjà été les cobayes des expériences culinaires de leur ami

\- Hey je cuisine très bien ! protesta le concerné

\- Mouai j'ai pas testé mais j'ai pas non plus envie. grimaca Raven

\- J'ai une idée ! fit Octavia ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, car les idées d'Octavia sont soit absolument géniales soit de vrais cauchemars

\- On va mettre le nom de tout le monde dans un bol et on va tirer au sort !

\- Tout le monde ? s'enquit Raven en jetant un coup d'œil à Jasper

\- Heu ouai non, tout le monde sauf Jasper, désolé Jasper.

Ce dernier ronchonna mais la perspective de désigner les cuisiniers du midi lui redonna le sourire car cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger.

Une fois que tous les noms (sauf celui de Jasper) furent mélangés dans un bol, Octavia tira au sort deux noms (car pour nourrir 10 personnes il vallait mieux être deux).

\- Alors les cuisiniers de ce midi sont…..

Tous se mirent à taper un roulement de tambours avec leurs pieds avant qu'Octavia n'annonce le résultat tant attendu :

\- Lincoln et Wick !

\- On mange quoi ? demanda directement Jasper

\- Heu… des pâtes ça vous va ? proposa Wick

\- Moi tant qu'on mange ça me va. répondit Jasper

\- Ha ouai même les endives ? se moqua Clarke qui savait pertinemment que son ami détestait ça

\- Ouai nan peut-être pas tout…

\- Bon aller les cuistots, nous on a faim. déclara Raven en poussant les garçons dans la cuisine

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à aller se vautrer dans le salon quand Octavia les arrêta.

\- Tutututut, on va aussi utiliser ça pour désigner ceux qui préparent la table. fit la jeune Blake en montrant le bol

Maya et Finn furent désignés pour la table et en attendant que le repas soit prêt le reste de la bande décida d'écouter de la musique depuis les canapés sur lesquels tous s'étaient affalés.

Clarke était d'ailleurs assise sur Bellamy, ce dernier ayant refusé de bouger ses jambes.

\- Voyez-vous ça, Clarke s'est trouvé un nouveau coussin. se moqua Raven ce qui lui rapporta de se prendre un coussin dans la tête

\- Moi je dis que si les coussins commencent à voler ça va partir en vrille. ricana Monty

\- Ha ouai ? firent Raven et Clarke dans une synchronisation parfaite avant de se jeter sur Monty pour poursuivre l'attaque de coussin

\- Hey mais c'est pas juste vous êtes deux contre un ! protesta Monty en rigolant alors que les deux filles l'attaquaient à coup de coussin

\- Je viens te sauver Monty ! s'écria Jasper en se lançant dans la mêlée armé d'un coussin

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que tout le monde soit entrainé dans la bataille de coussin. Bataille qui aurait pu être gagnée par les filles si Bellamy n'avait pas mis Clarke hors-jeu en l'attaquant avec des guilis.

Wick mirent un terme à cette bataille grâce à deux mots qu'il cria depuis la salle à manger :

\- A TABLE !

Etrangement tout le monde fut assis à table comme par magie.

La petite bande dévora le repas, les batailles de boule de neige et de coussins leur ayant plus que creusé l'appétit.

Bellamy et Clarke étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre et la jeune blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'aîné des Blake d'une manière qu'elle pensait discrète mais qui ne l'était apparemment pas car Bellamy finit par souffler amusé :

\- Princesse tu me stresse.

\- J'ai rien fait. s'offusqua la plus jeune

\- Si, tu m'observe, je sais que je suis beau mais t'as pas besoin de m'étudier quand je mange des pâtes.

\- Nan mais ça va le narcissique, ton égo te fait pas trop mal à la tête ?

Le repas se continua, parsemé de joutes verbales entre Bellamy et Clarke mais aussi de discussions entre tout le monde.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, le programme de l'après-midi fut déterminée par un grand soleil brillait ce qui donna à la petite bande l'envie d'aller se balader.

Cependant le temps peut changer très vite en montagne.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, ayant aperçu des nuages auparavant, le temps vira complétement et tous se dépêchèrent de rentrer en essayant tant bien que mal de voir à travers le brouillard et le léger blizzard qui s'étaient installés.

Mais la nature est traître, le brouillard et le blizzard les avaient empêché de voir qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Clarke était toujours dehors.

* * *

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Je voulais vous dire merci à tous parce que 19 reviews, 25 favoris et 44 follows c'est ouf ! Alors un gros merci à vous tous ! *-*_

 _Bref je vais essayer de ne pas mettre des mois avant d'écrire et de poster la suite mais sachez que la suite commencent à prendre une tournure qui se précise de plus en plus dans mon esprit, du coup quand on a l'idée ça marche mieux pour écrire._

 _Donc encore un gros merci et à bientôt (fin on croise les doigts pour que je mette pas trois piges hein ^^')_

 _Pies & Impala_

 _XOXO_


End file.
